Histone deacetylases (HDACs) are involved in the carcinogenesis by regulating cell proliferation, differentiation, and survival (Non Patent Literature 1 and 2). The inhibitors of HDACs (HDACi) have been shown to exhibit profound synergistic effects for cancer treatment when combined with other anticancer drugs (Non Patent Literature 2 and 3). The molecular mechanisms how this synergy is induced following the addition of HDACi, however, have not been fully understood.
Systematic in vitro studies revealed that HDACi can induce cell growth arrest, terminal differentiation, cell death and/or inhibition of angiogenesis in transformed cells without affecting normal cells (Non Patent Literature 2, 3 and 5). Based on these in vitro findings, several HDACi are currently being tested in clinical trials and one such inhibitor suberoylanilide hydroxamic acid (SAHA) has been approved by FDA for cutaneous T-cell lymphoma treatment (Non Patent Literature 4 and 5). HDACi have also shown synergistic or additive effects with a wide variety of anti-cancer reagents (Non Patent Literature 2 and 4). In addition, it is known that cytotoxicity of chemotherapeutic agents, including cisplatin, etoposide, 5-FU, and doxorubicin, is achieved in part by generation of reactive oxygen species (ROS) (Non Patent Literature 6 to 9). Consistent with these findings, alteration of antioxidant and its related gene expression modulate the resistance to chemotherapeutic drugs probably through its ROS scavenging ability (Non Patent Literature 10 to 13). This fact supports the findings that the induction of ROS by the chemotherapeutic drugs is important for cytotoxicity.
Citation List
[Non Patent Literature]
[Non Patent Literature 1] Yang, X J. and Seto, E. The Rpd3/Hda1 family of lysine deacetylases: from bacteria and yeast to mice and men. Nat Rev Mol Cell Biol. 9(3):206-18 (2008)
[Non Patent Literature 2] Bolden, J E., Peart, M J. and Johnstone, R W. Anticancer activities of histone deacetylase inhibitors. Nat Rev Drug Discov. 5(9):769-84 (2006).
[Non Patent Literature 3] Minucci, S. and Pelicci, P G Histone deacetylase inhibitors and the promise of epigenetic (and more) treatments for cancer. Nature Reviews Cancer. 6(1):38-51 (2006).
[Non Patent Literature 4] Xu, W S., Parmigiani, R B. and Marks, P A. Histone deacetylase inhibitors: molecular mechanisms of action. Oncogene. 26(37):5541-52 (2007).
[Non Patent Literature 5] Marks, P A. and Breslow, R. Dimethyl sulfoxide to vorinostat: development of this histone deacetylase inhibitor as an anticancer drug. Nature Biotechnology. 25(1):84-90 (2007).
[Non Patent Literature 6] Miyajima, A. et al. Role of reactive oxygen species in cis-dichlorodiammineplatinum-induced cytotoxicity on bladder cancer cells. Br J Cancer. 76(2):206-10 (1997).
[Non Patent Literature 7] Kurosu, T., Fukuda, T., Miki, T. and Miura, O. BCL6 overexpression prevents increase in reactive oxygen species and inhibits apoptosis induced by chemotherapeutic reagents in B-cell lymphoma cells. Oncogene. 22(29):4459-68 (2003).
[Non Patent Literature 8] Hwang, I T. et al. Drug resistance to 5-FU linked to reactive oxygen species modulator 1. Biochem Biophys Res Commun. 359(2):304-10 (2007).
[Non Patent Literature 9] Ravid, A. et al. 1,25-Dihydroxyvitamin D3 enhances the susceptibility of breast cancer cells to doxorubicin-induced oxidative damage. Cancer Res. 59(4):862-7 (1999).
[Non Patent Literature 10] Godwin, A K. et al. High resistance to cisplatin in human ovarian cancer cell lines is associated with marked increase of glutathione synthesis. Proc Natl Acad Sci USA. 89(7):3070-4 (1992).
[Non Patent Literature 11] Yokomizo, A. et al. Cellular levels of thioredoxin associated with drug sensitivity to cisplatin, mitomycin C, doxorubicin and etoposide. Cancer Res. 55(19):4293-6 (1995).
[Non Patent Literature 12] Sasada, T. et al. Redox control of resistance to cis-diamminedichloroplatinum (II) (CDDP): protective effect of human thioredoxin against CDDP-induced cytotoxicity. J Clin Invest. 97(10):2268-76 (1996).
[Non Patent Literature 13] Powis, G and Kirkpatrick, D L. Thioredoxin signaling as a target for cancer therapy. Curr Opin Pharmacol. 7(4):392-7 (2007).
[Non Patent Literature 14] Halkidou K, Gaughan L, Cook S, Leung H Y, Neal D E, Robson C N. (2004). Upregulation and nuclear recruitment of HDAC1 in hormone refractory prostate cancer. Prostate 59: 177-189
[Non Patent Literature 15] Glozak M A, Seto E. (2007). Histone deacetylases and cancer. Oncogene 26: 5420-5432
[Non Patent Literature 16] Takahashi M, Inaguma Y, Hiai H, Hirose F. (1988). Developmentally regulated expression of a human “finger”-containing gene encoded by the 5′ half of the ret transforming gene. Mol Cell Biol. 4:1853-6
[Non Patent Literature 17] Tezel, G et al. M. (1999). Different nuclear/cytoplasmic distributions of RET finger protein in different cell types. Pathol. Int. 49: 881-886
[Non Patent Literature 18] Takahashi, M. and Cooper, G. M.: ret transforming gene encodes a fusion protein homologous to tyrosine kinases. Mol. Cell. Biol. 7, 1378-1385 (1987)
[Non Patent Literature 19] Shimono, Y., Murakami, H., Hasegawa, Y. and Takahashi, M.: RFP is a transcriptional repressor and interacts with enhancer of polycomb that has dual transcriptional functions. J. Biol Chem. 275: 39411-39419. (2000)
[Non Patent Literature 20] Shimono, Y., Murakami, H., Kawai, K., Wade, P. A., Shimokata, K. and Takahashi, M.: Mi-2 associates with BRG1 and RET finger protein at the distinct regions with transcriptional activating and repressing abilities. J. Biol. Chem. 278: 51638-51645 (2003)
[Non Patent Literature 21] Shimono, K., Shimono, Y., Shimokata, K., Ishiguro, N., and Takahashi, M.: Microspherule protein 1, Mi-2β, and RET finger protein associate in the nucleolus and up-regulate ribosomal gene transcription. J. Biol. Chem. 280: 39436-39447 (2005)